I Hope You Are The One I Share My Life With
by 1lifeisbechloe
Summary: Chloe knows Beca is hiding something from her, but what? She knows it's not about school or work or the Bella's, because they talked about that all the time. The only thing Beca had trouble talking about were her feelings. So what could it be? (Pitch Perfect 2 out of Chloe's pov. Also her secret is not the internship as in the movie, but something else.)
1. Chapter 1

"Has anyone seen Beca today?" Chloe asks the Bella's during lunch, but no one seems to. Chloe sighs and it feels like her stomach just turned. She puts her barely used plate in the sink and walks out the door. She needs air.

Chloe walks to the only quiet place she knows here on campus. It's a little field with maybe two trees and half a picnic bench, not that far away from Beca's radio station. She peeked inside from a distance, but the lights were off and that was enough reason to continue her pace. She sat herself down at the tree in the middle of the field and her hands started pulling out some grass. The grass looked rotten and it left its green and black marks on the red head's hands. '

 _Great_ ' she signed. But at least there were no traces of vomit on this place, which is unlike literally any other place on campus.

She looks down at her soiled hands and only then realizes she's been crying for a while; her trousers covered in loose spots of tears and her shirt being hit a few times as well. The girl quickly wipes her face clean; not as if anyone's around to see it, but just because she does not want to cry. Not over something stupid like this. Not over Beca.

The crying stops, but her thoughts keep wondering. She knew it was a stressful time, for all of them. With graduation coming up and everything that's been going on with the Bella's, she understands Beca must be under great pressure. And the girl knew all too well that Beca was not good with pressure, so she didn't force her to talk to her. She never did. But what she would do, was leaving little hints and spaces for Beca to tell her things. That usually worked, but not this time.

She's been keeping things from her for so long now, Chloe starts to think Beca may never tell her what's going on in that pretty, little head of hers. It's not like she would've expected otherwise from the closed girl; she was never one to just talk about what was going on. Tell the whole world what her thoughts and feelings were. But Chloe just thought the two of them had passed that stage. Beca and her grew closer and closer over the course of the last three years. Beca told her more things than anyone, even Jesse, which made Chloe feel a special way.

About an hour after the red head had arrived, she calmly leaves the field. She's in no rush to get back, but she feels numbed by the cold and a hot shower would certainly be nice right now. When she gets to the house, she searched the room. She's met with many smiling faces. But no Beca. 

* * *

Chloe walks down the stairs of the Bella's House, not fully awake yet, but you don't have to be if you need to pee in the middle of the night. She's almost made it to the bathroom when she hears a noise coming from the kitchen. Chloe being Chloe, she's more curious than scared, so she walks towards the kitchen and stops when she sees who the noise is coming from.

"Hey you." She leans against the wall with her arms crossed. "What are you doing?"

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" The brunette replies.

Chloe notices the bottle of vodka in her one hand that Beca's trying to hide behind her back, but fails to. "No, you didn't." is all she brings out. She keeps her eyes on Beca, who's just staring into nothingness while nodding her head. "So.. I didn't hear you get in last night."

"Oh, no, I got in like an hour ago." Beca replies while looking at the clock in the kitchen.

Chloe follows her gaze and sees it's almost four thirty. Disappointed as she is in the girl, she walks over to her and takes the bottle out of her hand. She takes a big gulp and keeps her eyes in front of her, even though she feels the brunette's eyes burning on the side of her face. She wants to talk, ask her what she's been doing all night, where she's been.. But it's Beca. It's Beca with a bottle of booze, which basically screams '

 _Don't talk to me'_. So she doesn't.

Beca takes the bottle out of the ginger's hands and they go back and forth until the bottle is almost empty.

"If you wanna yell at me, yell at me. But don't just sit there." Beca brings out irritated.

"I don't wanna yell at you." Chloe replies calm. This is not the first time she's dealt with an intoxicated Beca.

"God you're so annoying!"

Chloe watches Beca push some things over and then, gone she is. She lets her head fall and sighs, but with a smile. Because at least Beca didn't down that bottle on her own. And at least she's safe in her own bed now. And- ' _oh shit'_ Chloe whispers as she makes a run for the toilet. She probably should have gone before walking into that kitchen..

* * *

A few hours later, Chloe watches a hungover Beca stumble down the stairs. She can't help it but stare with a huge smile on her face, which she hides, of course, when Beca walks into the room.

"Morning." Beca mumbles before crashing onto the couch next to the girl.

"Good afternoon, actually." Chloe grins, but gets nothing in return. "I sent all the girls to dance practice. I hope that's okay."

"Yes. God yes, I need quietness. And they're anything but quiet." Beca lets her head fall down on Chloe's shoulder, immediately sending a shiver down Chloe's spine, making her body tense up, but relaxes again when she tells herself '

 _stop it, it's just Beca'_. They stay like that for a while, before, to Chloe's surprise, Beca breaks the silence.

"Sorry for last night. I didn't.."

"It's alright." Chloe brings out. She doesn't wanna let the brunette look for words when she already knows what she'd say. '

 _I didn't mean to take it out on you. I was just drunk_.' Something along those lines. Surely nothing of depth as to why she was drinking or why she was out that late. Which, Chloe realizes, she still wants to know. Beca's not drunk anymore, so there's no more excuses. That is until she suddenly feels Beca cuddle up into her side and she instantly forgets everything that was on her mind.

"Good."

It was simple. Like Beca herself. But the way she whispered it into Chloe's neck, the way her breath felt warm and soft at her skin, made Chloe's feelings anything but simple. But she quickly shakes those off. For being with Beca right here in this moment is all that matters to the girl.

* * *

Chloe sees Beca come through the door with a worried look.

"What am I looking at?"

Chloe quickly jumps off the couch and faces the girl. She's pretty sure her eyes linger on the girl's body a little too long, but that's because Beca looks really good in red. As she explains the current event to the brunette, Chloe's sure she sees Beca's eyes wonder to her legs and it's only then that she realizes she's .. not wearing pants. '

 _Good call, Beale'_ she thinks, beating herself down mentally. Beca found an invite to something mysterious on her way in, and although the card is aca-scary, she would do anything to spend more time with the girl.

The other Bella's continue their pillow fight as Chloe follows Beca up to her room. She places herself on Beca's bed and watches the girl change into more comfortable clothes.

"You look good today." Chloe brings out, realizing as the words leave her mouth it's maybe not the right time, because Beca just kicked out her pants and is giving Chloe this weirded-out look. "I mean, you look better." Because that's what she meant. Even though, yes, Beca looked smoking. She didn't mean the words like that.

"Thanks, weirdo." Beca smiled at her while throwing a hoodie over her head and placing herself on the bed next to the red head.

"I mean.. Better than a few days ago, you know. You look happier." Chloe explains.

"Yeah I feel better, too. I'd been dreading to take care of some things and now I finally did, so. That's good. I'm good."

"That is good." Chloe replies, awaiting of some more, but that hope drains out by the minute as Beca stays quiet. Chloe decides to just be happy that Beca is back to telling her things. Even if it's as little as this. The girls both lay down on the bed, side by side, staring at the ceiling as if they're watching a sky full of stars. After a few minutes, Beca's hand find its way into Chloe's and their fingers intertwine. Chloe's sure now Beca will tell her more when she's ready.

The girls are both awaked by the Bella's bursting through Beca's door, yelling something about how they had to hurry and get ready. Something about an invite, Chloe believes to hear. But they're out as fast as they came in, except for Fat Amy who decided to hang around.

"So, what's going on in here?" Fat Amy asks playfully.

"Oh, we must have dozed off." Chloe explains as she gets her arm off of Beca, wondering how that even got there. Wondering how Beca even got there. She can't remember Beca cuddling up into her neck and throwing one leg over Chloe's body. Not that she's complaining though.

"Yeah.. Dozed off.." Fat Amy nods as she watches the two girls untangle themselves from one another. "Well you should probably hurry up, cause we gotta be at the sexy mystery thing in five."

"In five?!" Beca throws back while jumping out of bed.

"Yeah, you guys look fine okay. Just, like comb the sex out of your hair and you'll be good." Fat Amy says while walking towards the door.

"What?" Chloe brings out, because really, what else could she have replied to that?

"What? I said comb the sleep out of your hair? Don't make it weird." Fat Amy screams while she's halfway down the stairs.

* * *

The Bella's arrive at the mysterious place and Beca has to make a fart noise to get them in. While she does, Beca's bend over all sexy like and Chloe can't help but check her out real quick. Unconsciously, of course. But she looks away real quick and she's sure no one has seen it. They get let in and apparently it's some sort of secret riff-off. Bumper is there with his new team, even the Germans, but Chloe's more surprised by the Tremble's. Not that they're there, specifically, but that the head of the Tremble's is still over there and not here with Beca. She knows he saw them come in, because Benji stopped talking to Jesse just to go over to Emily, their newest Bella. She watches Jesse who is exaggerating his every laugh while occasionally making eye contact with Beca. Chloe is feeling very uncomfortable with this tension taking over the room, but they're being dragged off to the riff-off and Chloe decides to let it go. For now. But the intro takes forever and Chloe decides maybe now is good.

"What's up with you and Jesse? Did you guys have a fight or something?" Chloe whispers in Beca's ear.

"Yeah, you could say that." She throws back with a smile, leaving Chloe even more confused than before. But the first category is announced and Chloe knows she has to let it rest at least until after the show.

"Songs about butts, so, anything on the radio, basically, right?" Beca brings out to her and Chloe can't understand how she seems so fine while having a fight with Jesse. But she just nods, because Beca does seem nervous about the riff-off and she feels like she needs to reassure her.

The riff-off starts with DSM, followed by Bumper's team (do they even have a team name, Chloe thinks) and then they're up. Stacie is quick with a song, and seeing Beca drop it down while singing 'shawty got low, low, low, low' was kind of hot. Chloe even forgot to move down herself, because watching Beca was intriguing. After them, the Green Bay Packers followed and the Tremble's survived the round too. But there was a look in Beca's eyes when Jesse sung along to the song about big butts. Chloe couldn't quite figure it out, but she put a hand on Beca's lower back causing the brunette to smile at her and she picked herself back up.

Next category was country love and Beca seemed excited. And a little bit angry, maybe, as Bumper's team got to go first. But as soon as the host pointed at the Bella's, Beca jumped forward.

" _I dug my key into the side of his pretty, little supped up four wheel drive_."

Beca had now walked over to Jesse and grabbed him by his jacket.

" _Carved my name into his leather seats. I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights._

 _Slashed a hole in all four tires_."

Chloe was singing along but a knot in her stomach had crawled his way up and she felt like she was gonna throw up. She knew this song all too well. She watched Beca back away from the boy as she finished the song.

" _Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."_

Everyone on the floor went quiet as they watched an angry Beca trying to catch her breath, and Jesse acting like he didn't give a shit, making Beca more angry. "You're a piece of shit. And we're done." Beca yells at him as she backs up to the Bella's. Just when she thinks her legs will give in, Beca is caught my Chloe and she drags her back so that Jesse can't see the single tear that escapes Beca's eye.

"And you're also done here." The host of the riff-off brought out. Apparently no one had noticed him pointing at the Tremble's after Beca's song. The man hit the gong and the guys were in no hurry to actually leave the place. The next category begun and they were still there. Chloe looked over to him and his smug face got her angry as hell. Beca probably noticed her grinding her teeth together, because she is now the one being comforted.

"Hey, he's a dick okay, I'm over it anyway." Beca brings out with a forced smile and Chloe smiles back. But she's not less angry.

The next round is set and DSM begins with Songs About John Mayer. Chloe can't keep her eyes off the girl next to her. She seems okay. Better than she expected, and she finally realizes this is what she's been hiding all the time. This is what she meant this afternoon when she said she "took care" of things. She broke up with him. Chloe feels stupid for thinking it was something small like school or the Bella's. Beca would only hide something from her that has to do with her feelings. Chloe is getting more angry, at herself for letting the little brunette deal with this on her own, but more so angry at the scumbag that is still standing there. So when she sees the finger being pointed at them, she hesitates for no second.

She walks up to Jesse and she feels her fellow Bella's following her.

" _We. Are never ever ever, getting back together. We!_ "

She's pushing the guy now towards the door and she's basically yelling, but she doesn't care. They continue their song as the entire riff-off moves with them towards the entrance and, for the Tremble's, the exit. Chloe takes a quick look at Beca who is singing along and waving goodbye to him in the cutest way and she decides to get her hands off of the boy and onto the girl's hips. Beca gives her an consenting smile, because they both know what to do. Beca places her arms loosely around Chloe's neck, as the girls turn their heads around to face the boy at the exact same time, finishing the song strong.

" _Never, ever, ever, getting back together."_

There's people yelling and cheering, but all Chloe can hear is the sound of her heart beating fast. She listens to it once more. ' _Boom boom_.' And then she moves in, crashing her lips onto the other girl's and sucking on her bottom lip before breaking apart. Chloe is now the one looking smug, as Beca continues their intimacy by biting and sucking on the taller girl's neck. Chloe just smiles and Jesse is being dragged out of the club by his fellow team mates, because he's losing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe bursts through the front door and jogs up the stairs to Beca's room. She doesn't need to think twice about where the girl is.

"I knew you'd still be here." The redhead brings out while watching Beca with her headphones on, mixing on her laptop.

Beca pulls one of her headphones back on her head and replies without facing Chloe. "Yeah, I'm here. Why?"

Chloe sighs. "I told you you'd forget."

"Forget what?" Beca turns around to face the other girl, only to have every muscle in her body tense up as she sees Chloe all dressed up. "Shit!" Beca squeals as she heads for the bathroom, leaving Chloe behind with a grin on her face. "No, I didn't forget.. I just.. lost track of time." The small girl brings out from behind the bathroom door.

Chloe has settled herself down on the brunette's bed, awaiting her return. Chloe knew Beca would forget about their plans; she's been so stressed lately. The girl is just happy she found Beca remixing again. The last couple days all Beca did was sleep, eat and be grumpy. All because of that douchebag. Chloe grinds her teeth just at the thought of him. _Jesse_. The girl will never understand how or why anyone could ever cheat on Beca. But Beca's dealing with it quite good, at least Chloe thinks. They haven't really talked about it yet. Or anything else that happened the night of the riff-off. That's why they're going out tonight. Chloe had planned it, hoping the two could talk.

Beca comes walking back into the room and Chloe can't help it but stare. She looks great wearing simply black jeans, a red shirt and a leather jacket.

"I'm sorry, I know this isn't.." Beca stutters while looking at what she's got on.

"No, it's great. You look great." Chloe smiles.

"It's nothing compared to what you're wearing." Beca scams the girl's body and flusters when she knows she's been staring a bit too long.

"Are you ready to go?"

* * *

The two share a cab to wherever Chloe's planned their date. _Date_ , Beca thinks, leaving a smile on her face.

"Seriously Chlo, where the fuck are we going? I don't think I've ever been in this part of town."

Chloe just grins. "We're almost there. You'll see."

Beca is excited for tonight. She likes to spend her time with the redhead. Whether it's for ten minutes or ten hours, it's like Chloe picks her up and makes her forget about anything else in the world. But lately they haven't had much time together. Actually, none alone since their public make out session during the riff-off. Beca's heart jumps when she thinks of that moment again, but it also makes her feel frightened.

When Chloe told her the two of them should go out and spend some alone time, Beca was quick to accept. She was thinking about talking to Chloe ever since their lips separated in that crowded room. Her mind was screaming for her to say anything, to say something. But she didn't. And so Chloe didn't either. She never pushed Beca to tell her anything she did not want to. She always waited patiently with that gorgeous smile on her face; which was mainly the cause every time Beca opened up to the ginger. How could anyone resist that smile? But this time it was different. It was bigger. Beca needs to do something bigger to let her know what Chloe means to her. Beca wonders what to do, until the cab comes to a stop and Chloe drags the younger girl out the car.

"What is this place?" Beca brings out, not letting go of Chloe's hand.

"It's great, it's basically a restaurant with a club build in." Chloe replies with a huge smile on her face, watching the building in front of her.

"That sounds lame." Beca smiles back.

"You'll love it, come on!"

And with that, Chloe drags her into the club. To her own surprise, Beca actually likes the place. It's classy; the lights are dimmed, there's a big dance floor in the middle of the room and booths all around it. Chloe talks to a waiter and he leads them over the dance floor to a booth in the corner. The waiter takes their order and then leaves the girls alone.

"Do you like it?" Chloe asks while running her foot over Beca's leg underneath the table.

"Yeah, I mean the music could be better, but.." Beca smiles sarcastically.

"Shut up, this is your jam!" Chloe says laughingly while stretching her arm out to hold Beca's hand. "I specifically picked out this place for the music. For you." She continues with a wink.

It's obvious to Beca the redhead is in need of contact. They haven't been out of touch since they had gotten out of the cab. "The music is great." Beca confesses. "And so are you." Chloe just cutely smiles back at her. "You know, we should probably talk about some stuff." Beca sees the girl in front of her just nodding, so she continues. "You know, about.. What happened at the riff-off."

"I agree." Chloe brings out, never letting her eyes leave Beca's. "Why don't you tell me everything that had happened with Jesse." Chloe barely gets his name out and the thought of him makes her want to gag. But instead, she listens to Beca opening up, telling her about fights they had and how she caught him red handed with another girl. How he told her it was Beca's fault for being so closed, and how that almost made her cry.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Chloe reaches out to Beca and holds both her hands in hers.

"You know I'm weird with that kind of stuff. I thought I could deal with it on my own, but I couldn't."

"Well don't for a second believe it was your fault, because he's just an ass and it's a good thing you've dumped him." Chloe says sincere.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me with that, by the way." Beca awkwardly smiles at the girl.

"It was my pleasure. Really." Chloe winks.

"I actually wanted to talk about that, rather than Jesse." Beca confesses. She doesn't know if it's the way Chloe looks in this lighting or the entire mood of the evening, but Beca feels like telling Chloe everything.

"Oh really?" Chloe acts surprised. "What do you wanna talk about then?"

"Just.." Words are not forming sentences in Beca's head right now, but the light brush of Chloe's thumb on top of her hand relaxes her. "I just want you to know that it didn't mean nothing to me. I mean, it means something. To me. What happened, you know." Beca feels herself rambling and she closes her eyes in frustration. _Why couldn't she just be normal for five seconds and tell the girl how she feels_.

"I know. It meant something to me, too." Chloe smiles back as if Beca didn't just awkwardly ramble on.

Beca thinks of ways to tell her. Just when she's about to open her mouth, a new song is played and Beca is stunned. Playing in the club is her mix of Titanium, only a slower version of it. She looks at the dance floor to find people swaying on her music, and then turns her eyes to the girl in front of her who's looking at her with the most amazing smile. "What did you do?!" Beca asks in shock.

"I may or may not have sent the owner a copy of your mixtape and I may or may not have asked him to play it tonight. Though, I definitely did."

Beca is stunned and lost for words. There's this beautiful girl in front of her, planning their dates and sending club owner's her mixtape. And she can't even normally tell the redhead she likes her. An idea pops into Beca's head and she now knows what to do.

Beca grabs Chloe's hand and leads them to the dance floor, where they softly sway to Beca's track. Chloe hangs her arms loosely around Beca's neck and the brunette had unknowingly placed her hands on the girl's hips. The two share a few looks and smiles, before Beca moves in and their lips touch again, for the first time after the riff-off. Even though there's a dozen people dancing besides them and there's music playing, the room goes quiet as soon as their lips crash together. They're still for a few seconds; like time stood still and they didn't want it to start back up again by moving. Hands still, just resting on each other's body. Lips still, just enjoying each other's taste. Then Beca pulls Chloe in closer by the girl's hips and presses her lips together on Chloe's again. It's soft and sweet and all Beca can think is how she'd stay forever in this moment, if only she could. Slowly they separate again, their lips linger as Chloe softly pulls away in need of air. Very slowly Beca opens her eyes and she finds her love smiling back at her. She lays her head down at Chloe's shoulder as she smiles. As great as this night is, she can't wait to get home so she can start planning her big confession. This is going to be big.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the nice comments! So I kinda wanna stay close to PP2, and I know it's not in the right sequence, but I just wanna have some moments from the movie in here and change it up.. (Like the riff-off and the pillow fight in Chapter One) Also, I know this chapter is short, but it's leading to something more. Bear with me here, I promise it'll get better ;p Next update will be soon and involve the famous Bechloe tent scene and their argument.**

* * *

Dance practice is finally over and though it was fun to spend the entire day with the Bellas and of course messing around with Chloe, Beca's glad it's over. She's excited to start her Operation Love Confession, as Fat Amy had called it.

"Is it weird that we never came around to singing today?" Emily asks carefully.

Beca continues packing her stuff. "Well, it's kind of hard to start singing without arrangements, and that's on me so. Thank you for reminding me." _Like she didn't have enough to do_ , Beca thought.

"Yeah, babe, we're gonna need that asap, so we can start nailing down our choreography." Chloe appears from behind Emily.

"I'm right on top of that, Chlo."

"Awesome, I'll see you tonight." Chloe gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out.

The touch of Chloe's lips linger long after they're gone, and although it feels warm and amazing, it always makes Beca uncomfortable when Chloe shows affection in front of other people. "I- We're kind of.. A thing." She tries to explain to the girl in front of her. She doesn't wanna say they're together when Chloe and her haven't even had that talk yet.

"Oh, I know. I watched you guys make out, so." Emily replies with a lot of hand gestures, feeling just as awkward as Beca.

"Right." Beca brings out disappointed, as if she forgot.

"So I just wanted to let you know I've been working really hard on, you know, calming my nerves and keeping my eyes open. I was wondering if you could give me some pointers, maybe. And with the singing, I don't really know exactly where you're gonna put me in on a song, so."

 _This girl just goes on and on_ , Beca thinks. "I don't mean to be rude, I just have somewhere I need to be."

"Come on, Beca, I don't have all day here!" Fat Amy yells from across the room.

Beca smiles awkwardly at the young girl in front of her. "You did great today." She compliments her and with that she's off to meet Fat Amy.

* * *

It's been almost an hour after Beca said she'd be home and Chloe is starting to get worried. She tries to call her for the seventh time this evening, but again nothing. Chloe paces the room for a few more minutes before a quiet "fuck it" leaves her mouth, she grabs her coat and heads down the stairs towards the front door. The redhead reaches for the handle just when the door gets thrown open and suddenly she's on the ground.

"Oh my God, Chlo?" Beca is quick to kneel down next to the fallen redhead. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry. What were you doing behind the fucking door?"

Chloe can't answer right now, all that comes out are moans of pain. She rubs her hand over the place on her forehead that had been hit by the door. "I was gonna look for you, I was waiting and you didn't-"

"Shh." Beca interrupted the girl who was obviously in pain. She helped her up on her feet and then up the stairs to Beca's room. "Here we go, lie down."

Chloe lets herself fall down on Beca's bed. "I'm okay, I'm good now." It still stings a little, but nothing for Beca to be concerned about.

"Good." Beca brought out, because she could see the girl was sincere. "I'm sorry I was late. I got caught up in some things."

"Sounds interesting." Chloe replies, hoping Beca would tell her what the things were. Although she knew it was never that easy with the girl.

The girl places herself next to Chloe after changing into some sweats. "Not really, just lame, school stuff." Beca lies. "So what do you wanna do tonight?"

* * *

Chloe wakes up alone the next morning. After staying up 'till two a.m. listening to Beca's new tracks, they fell asleep together in the single bed. Chloe always liked how the girl shared her unfinished mixes with only her. But what she liked even more, was the way Beca's face would always light up when she talked about music and how she closed her eyes and rocked her head to the beat she had created on her own. Chloe was proud of every single thing Beca made, even if the girl herself didn't like it.

Chloe sits up straight in the bed. She'd assumed Beca was just gone to pee, but this has taken awhile. In the darkness, she sees a white note next to her on the bed where Beca had fallen asleep in Chloe's arms only hours ago.

" _I'm sorry you have to wake up alone. I'll make it up to you tonight. Dinner at that place you like? I'll try to be there around seven. X Beca."_

Yes, it was sweet and yes, Chloe likes to go out with Beca. But the girl was still hiding something, and Chloe was determined to find out what it is.


	4. Chapter 4

**So guys! I know I said this chapter would cover the tent and fighting scene, but since there's so many of you awesome people following this story (big thanks for that), I decided to stretch it out and publish smaller chapters, so it'll go on for a bit longer. That also means I'll update sooner, so don't worry! Leave a review or message me through my tumblr: lifeisbechloe. Thanks again you all for reading!**

* * *

Chloe is this close to giving up hope. She'd been pacing the entire school building for almost an hour now, but there was no sign of Beca anywhere. She's started to wonder why she even bothered looking for Beca here. But the redhead had checked all the other places on campus she could think of before making her way into the school building. _She's probably not even on campus_ , Chloe thought. _Maybe she went somewhere. With someone_. Chloe runs her fingers through her hair. She doesn't wanna think about that, but her thoughts wonder anyway. _Maybe she's been seeing someone else_. A guy, or a girl. That doesn't matter, it hurts just the same. Chloe knows they haven't exactly made anything official, but she'd assumed for the least they wouldn't go out with other people. Maybe she thought wrong.

Chloe gets her phone out of her bag. She tells herself it's to check the time, but secretly she hopes Beca had tried to call her. Nothing. Seven twenty-four p.m. Chloe sighs. She should probably head back to the Bellas house. Slowly she makes her way down the stairs towards the exit of the building. The girl is in no hurry to get back, because Beca would have called her if she was already there. And she didn't, which means she's twenty-four minutes late for their date. _Twenty-seven_ , Chloe corrects herself after desperately checking her phone again. The redhead decides to walk by the auditorium one more time, but when she cracks the door open, all she's left with is an empty, dark room. It's stupid to say that was her last piece of hope, because she checked that room at least ten times before. But finding it empty again.. Yeah, that was it. Chloe was done. There was no more place on campus she hadn't been.

Chloe had made her way to the exit door. She sighs as she pushes through it with all the strength she has; not that it's a heavy door, but Chloe is drained and has no more energy left to open doors or do anything else for that matter. It's quite dark already outside, but Chloe knows her way around campus, even if she can't see. The girl is maybe ten feet off the building, when she hears a voice . Unsure of where the noise is coming from, she stops her pacing and focusses on listening.

"I know that, but I can't come back now."

Chloe hears someone say and end it with a giggle. The voice is getting closer.

"I literally just left you. I'm already late, okay. I have plans with-"

That is the last thing Chloe hears before a body crashes into her. She'd already recognized the voice, but this body is all too familiar to her.

"Chloe.." Beca says confused when she opens her eyes after the crash. A voice on the other side of the phone is obviously talking, but Beca ignores it.

"You should probably get back to that." Chloe nods at the phone in the brunette's hand. And then she's gone. She tells herself to keep walking, even when Beca's voice pleading out her name makes her knees weak and her eyes tear. She just keeps on walking.

* * *

Beca has set herself down on the place where her and Chloe's bodies collapsed together a few minutes ago. There was no reason in chasing the girl, because Beca had no excuse. She was late again and Chloe was obviously on to her. Beca stays there for a few more minutes, supporting her head with both hands as if it were too heavy to let her neck carry it, before Fat Amy appears.

"Oh there you are." She pants. "Sorry my boobs are all weird, I've been running." Fat Amy places herself next to Beca who hasn't even bothered to look up. "So what happened? I heard you yell Chloe's name and then you hung up on me."

"Yeah, it's over, Amy. So, we can stop our plans."

"Operation Love Confession? No way." Fat Amy whispers. She doesn't really know how to deal with Beca when she's like this. She's only seen her friend in touch with her feelings in a few occasions, and that was always when Chloe was around as well. Chloe was always the one who took care of her then.

"Amy, it's over. Chloe knows I've been keeping things from her, and I can't lie to her about where I've been. I should just tell her everything right now." Beca gets up and starts to walk towards where Chloe ran off to earlier.

"Or!" Fat Amy brings out, in hopes Beca would stop walking, but she doesn't, so she runs after her. "We could just do the Operation tonight."

Beca stops her walking and Amy can't figure out if the look she's giving her is anger or something else. She's just happy Beca stopped walking so damn fast, so she can catch her breath for a minute.

"What do you mean? We can't do it tonight. It's nowhere near finished."

"Chloe wouldn't care." Amy says careful. "She probably thinks you're hiding something huge, like you're having an affair or something."

"Don't be silly, Chloe knows I love her." It comes out so easy, it surprises Beca.

"Does she, Beca? Does she?"

Beca is still in shock by her words. She loves Chloe. She loves her. "No. I guess she doesn't." Beca brings out hesitant.

"What are you so weirded out by? You know this is Operation LOVE Confession?" Amy emphasizes the word "love" for Beca.

"I know, but it was just a word then." Beca says still confused and shaking. "It's not just a word anymore. I'm in love with Chloe."

"Well, yeah." Fat Amy replies as if she knew that for years.

Beca stays still for a while, nervously playing with her hands. She's in love with Chloe Beale. And she's scared. Scared of love. She's never been one to love a lot. Never told her small group of friends how much she cared for them, never told family or even her dad she loved them. Yes, she told Jesse while they were together, but it was never like she actually meant it. She'd always say it back and it was good. She cared for him and maybe she loved him. But thinking about Chloe and telling her she loves her.. It's like the word "love" is not big enough for how she feels. And she's never had that. Maybe all the people she's ever loved, she's only loved as friends. Maybe Chloe is the first person she really.. Loves.

"What do I do?" Beca finally asks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys! Because you're all so awesome and you're leaving such nice reviews, I'd figured I will just update already! Hope you like this chapter as well, leave comments please I really appreciate all of it! Btw, I really wanted some Fat Beca moments in here (yes I know I'm probably the only one on earth who calls the Amy/Beca ship that but care xd) because they're awesome friends so. Tell me if you like it! I'll try and update soon again, I hope early next week..**

* * *

Beca is walking in a fast pace towards the Bellas house, with Amy about ten feet behind her.

"If you still want me to sing, you should probably slow it down." Fat Amy yells, causing Beca to stop. She takes a few more steps until she's in Beca's reach and then she lets herself fall to the ground. "I.. Need a minute." Amy brings out short of breath.

"Alright, one minute. You got one minute!" Beca brings out firm. Her hands are shaking and her heart is racing, but her mind is quiet. Because she knows what to do. "Okay, let's go over the plan again."

"No, not again. I know; we go to Chloe's room, we sing that Daniel Bedingfield song that's like ' _oh you're the one_ ', you ask her if she'll be your girlfriend and you give her the necklace. Simple as that."

"Shit." Beca's face is now in complete and utter fear. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Beca! You said you were gonna pick it up yesterday." Amy brings out still from her seated place on the ground.

"Shit, okay now it's over. I can't do it without the necklace. That's like proposing without the ring. No, that's it, plan's off." Beca rambles while running her hands through her hair and walking circles around Amy.

Amy sighs because now she has to get up to calm Beca down. "Beca, listen. Chloe will not care if you give her things. Operation Love Confession is so you tell her how you feel, it's not about some stupid necklace."

"I thought you said you liked the necklace." Beca pouts. "Okay, but what if I just apologize tonight, and then tomorrow I'll make a run to the jewelry store and pick it up and we can do it then." Beca says very convincing.

"Alright, if that's the way you want it to be. But if you chicken out on me again Mitchell, you'll leave me no choice but to give you some of my butt confidence." Amy's already rubbing her hands on her behind and Beca screamingly makes a run for it.

* * *

The two girls finally arrive at the Bellas house and Beca is surprised when they find all the Bellas, including Chloe, in the living room. And they're not just hanging out, it's like Chloe is giving a speech.

"Oh, come in, you two are just in time." Chloe says with the biggest smile.

Beca doesn't know what to expect and she's feeling confused, so she follows Fat Amy's lead and sits down on the couch, facing Chloe.

"Okay girls, so I called this meeting because I have some exciting news. As we all know, the World's are getting closer and closer and we're all still a little distracted." Chloe throws Beca one of her famous Beale winks and Beca is now even more confused. "So in order to regain our focus, I've planned for us a retreat and we're leaving tomorrow morning!" Chloe says strong, after what the girls go crazy and release a chain of questions on the redhead, about where they're going, who's sharing a room with whom, and Beca hears something about foot rubs. _That must be Amy_ , Beca thinks. She watches the group of girls excitingly jump up and down about Chloe's news and Beca pushes her way through them to get to the girl.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Beca asks but grabs Chloe by the arm at the same time and drags her along into the kitchen. "You booked us a trip?"

"No, a retreat. It's so nice, you're gonna love it there." Chloe is all smiles. "Unless.." And with that her face changes. "You already have plans?"

"No! Of course not, no." Beca brings out as if it's obvious. "I'm just saying.. It's a little short notice. But we'll make it work, no problem." Beca's barely finished her sentence or she finds Chloe's body pressed against hers. She awkwardly hugs her back before Chloe pulls away again. "So, Chlo, about earlier tonight.."

"Bec, it's fine. We were both wrong. You should've called you were gonna be later, and I shouldn't have walked away. It's fine now." Chloe smiles while holding Beca's hand.

"Good. That's.. Great." Beca sighs as if a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. She smiles back at the girl in front of her. "So we're good?"

Chloe raises Beca's chin with her index finger and runs her middle finger down the brunette's bottom lip. Beca instinctively tries to bite down on the girl's finger, but it's already gone and making its way to Beca's neck, where Chloe keeps a tight grip on as she moves in. Beca closes her eyes, thinking she is gonna get kissed, but instead she feels Chloe's soft lips on her ear.

"We're good." Chloe whispered, before running up the stairs.

Beca followed her until she was out of sight. _Better get to packing_ , she thought.

* * *

Chloe happily made her way over to Beca's room. She finished packing her bags in less than two hours, which was a big deal for her. She was happy the girls were excited about the retreat, and she was happy about the way she handled things with Beca. She could've been mad; Beca probably thought she would be. But Chloe realized Beca has always liked some space, some things that are private. She liked privacy. And silent understanding. So Chloe understood without asking questions. Because, whatever it is that Beca was hiding from her, it was probably something she'd wanna keep to herself for a while. She'll come to her when she's ready, Chloe decided.

"Oh hey." Emily brings out from behind Chloe.

"Hi Emily, what's up? Chloe asks nicely as she always would, even though she'd rather move along towards Beca's room.

"Oh, I just wanted to say I think this trip is a great idea."

"Thank you, yeah I really think this will help us win the World's." Chloe proudly replies.

"Oh no, I mean.." Emily shakes her head with a laugh. "I mean the real reason for this trip." She finishes with a smile and some hand gestures. But when she gets no responds from the girl, except for a confused look, she continues. "Oh, I mean so you and Beca could get closer. We've all noticed she's been a little checked out lately, and I think it's so smart of you to book this trip.

"I don't know what you mean, Emily."

Emily just smiles, because she knows Chloe's lying right now. "Well, anyway.. I'll see you in the morning!" The brunette is off with a jump towards her own room.

 _That was weird_ , Chloe thinks to herself. But she shakes it off and takes the last few steps to Beca's room. "Done already?" She asks surprised when she peeks into the smaller girl's room and finds Beca sitting on her bed with her laptop and one suitcase on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I was done in like five. I just need to pack these pajamas tomorrow morning, because my other one's are in laundry." Beca had closed her laptop like she always would when Chloe would come around; the girl was much more interesting than anything on there. She watched the redhead walk over to her and place herself on Beca's bed.

"Well, I guess it makes sense you take less time to pack than me." Chloe says nodding at the small suitcase Beca packed. "Oh, you wanna play a game?"

"Now?!" Beca asks surprised. "It's one a.m. and we have to get up at six tomorrow." She complains.

"Fine, we'll just go to bed." Chloe grabs Beca's blankets, crawls underneath it and cuddles into Beca's side.

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way, 'cause I'm not complaining." Beca brings her hands up as if she's being held on gun point. "But, you come over here, right? Just to sleep with me."

"Well, yeah." Chloe giggles. "What else is new?" Chloe had turned her head facing Beca and grinned at the girl. Beca caught a stray stand of hair and put it behind the girl's ear. She kept their eyes locked as Chloe moved from beside her to on top of her where they stayed like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes. Beca could so easily get lost in those big, blue eyes.

It was Chloe who finally closed the gap between their lips. Beca's hands roamed underneath the redhead's shirt while Chloe's tongue found its way into Beca's mouth. After a while, Chloe moved her lips to Beca's neck, causing some soft moans. Beca turned the lights off with her one free hand, because she needed to keep Chloe's head in place with the other. And after a few more kisses and laughs about the marks Chloe made on Beca's neck, the two girls fall asleep together.

* * *

The next day was an early rise and shine, and after the usual fights over the bathroom, the girls were off to the retreat. They took the Bellas tour bus and Beca was next to Chloe, listening to some music like they always would. But about ten minutes ago Beca noticed Chloe dozed off. Chloe was always a light sleeper, so Beca waited until she was sure that getting up wouldn't wake Chloe up. She slowly got her hand out of Chloe's grip and tip toed towards the front of the bus. On her way over there she noticed Chloe wasn't the only one who'd fallen asleep; almost the entire group of Bellas was out. Beca made it to the front and sat down behind Fat Amy who was driving.

"We need a new plan." The girl whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for your reactions on this story so far. This one finally has the tent scene in it, next will have their fight. Also, for anyone following my Tumblr (lifeisbechloe).. I wrote a oneshot a while back called Me Too and I decided it's quite fitting in this story so.. No spoilers but if you've read that oneshot, the end of this chapter will look familiar ;) Hope y'all like this chapter, next will come up soon and please tell me what you think of it ;D**

* * *

"What do you mean, a new plan?" Fat Amy asks from behind the wheel.

"Our old plan is lame, Amy. We need something better. I think we need all the Bellas. And some equipment, some tools. I could make a mash-up, from maybe four or five songs. We really need to go big for this." Beca's excitement comes through even in her whispers. Beca hears Amy sigh her name, but she doesn't care. "No, but we can still keep it small, with the choreograph and all. I think if we start now, we can be done in a week." Beca brings out convincing.

"We can't start now, Beca. We're in a bus, heading to God knows where. With Chloe. We can't do anything this weekend, or she'll know."

"Okay, but will you think about it? It's a good idea right?" Beca asks hopeful. "It's just that, I feel like Chloe deserves more than me singing a lame song with you as a back-up on her door step.. No offence."

"Please. She wouldn't even consider being your girlfriend if I didn't sing along." Amy jokes. "Just.. Go back to your seat and we'll talk about it when we get back, Beca."

And so she does. But instead of scooching back next to Chloe, she grabs her laptop and sits on the other side of the bus. She decides she's not tired and Chloe had told her it's quite a long drive. She might as well start her mix for the girl now. She puts on her headphones and goes through her long list of songs to find the perfect one's.

* * *

Chloe wakes up by the movements of the bus. She expected Beca's body to be next to hers, but, to her disappointment, it's not. A quick look around the bus and she's found the girl on the other side of the vehicle. Chloe can't help it but smile at the view she's got. Beca always looks so happy when she's mixing music, or listening to music, or does anything related to music. And those red headphones certainly do not make it hard to stare at the girl. But Chloe gets herself out of the grip Beca has on her without even doing anything, and she makes her way over.

"Hey you." Chloe says still a bit sleepy as she leans forward and pecks Beca's lips. "Why are you sitting over here?"

"Oh, I didn't wanna wake you up." Beca smiles back at her. "How was your nap, sleepy head?"

"It would've been better if you were there." Chloe lays her head down on Beca's shoulder. "Can I listen?" She whispers against Beca's skin.

Beca quickly changes some tabs and opens an old mix she made. She takes the headphones off and puts them over Chloe's head, who sits up straight again to Beca's dislike. "It's not finished yet." Beca says shyly. Chloe's the only one she shares her unedited work with, because Chloe never judges it. She always mentions the things she likes about it, rather than what she doesn't. Beca guesses that's just how Chloe is. Always seeing the good in things. Even in her.

They stay like that for the rest of the ride. Chloe listening to Beca's music and Beca admiring the girl next to her. They hold hands and occasionally Beca roughly massages the palm of Chloe's hand with her middle and ring finger. She knows the redhead likes it when Beca plays with her hands.

* * *

They arrive at the retreat and Chloe and Beca are one of the first to exit the bus.

"It's nice, right?" Chloe says proud.

"I need somewhere to charge my laptop." The brunette brings out annoyed. She really needed to get back to her mix. It was nice Chloe wanted to listen to her music, but she could've really used that time to work on her plan. "How'd you hear about this place?" She asks the redhead next to her, but an answer comes from the other side.

"From yours truly. Hello Bellas."

The girls all tackle Aubrey with hugs and she tells them how she's ruining the entire place. Beca is actually feeling happy to see Aubrey again. They've had their ups and downs.. Mostly downs. But when Aubrey graduated, they were on good terms. It's not until the girl starts screaming again that she remembers why she always felt so intimidated by the girl.

"The World's signify a shot at redemption. You don't have a chance at winning until you find your sound back. You have totally lost your harmony!"

Aubrey is still yelling and Beca's only half listening. Occasionally she feels Chloe's eyes burn on the side of her face; she probably noticed she wasn't listening. So she'll focus for a few seconds, but then her thoughts wonder to songs again and which sound good together and which songs Chloe would like.

"Ladies, get ready to get transformed. You are surrounded with the strength of your fellow Bellas, and the support of a proud female tradition. And a few dozen bear traps, so don't stray too far from the marked paths, okay great let's go!" Aubrey says enthusiastic.

Beca hears something about warm showers and foot rubs, so she follows the group into the woods. Chloe is walking next to her, but she's busy talking to Stacy, so Beca sneaks to the back where Fat Amy is walking. "Hey, I was thinking, how about we get a guest room together, so we can work on that thing we were talking about?" Chloe is only a few steps away, so she has to be careful.

"Beca, didn't you hear the Drill Master? There's no rooms here." Amy sighs.

"What do you mean, no rooms?" She asked confused, but there's no need to explain as she sees all the other Bellas surrounding a big white cloth, Beca can't tell what it is. "What is this?" She asks annoyed.

"Beca, it's a tent. You'll have to set it up together, as a part of a team building assessment. You better hurry, it's even harder to set it up in the dark." Aubrey smiles at some girls and then she's off.

"What a great idea." Chloe tells the girls.

Beca turns her head to the ginger and gives her an angry look. "Are you kidding me?" She sighs, knowing it's not a joke.

"Beca, come on. It'll be fun." Chloe smiles before helping some of the girls who are already busy trying to figure out how to set up the tent.

Fat Amy rests her arm on Beca's shoulder. "What is it, Becs? You don't like tents?"

"I don't care we have to sleep in a tent. I just don't wanna waste hours on setting this thing up." Beca says while watching the other Bellas already struggle with the tent poles. "We have better things to do." She whispers to Amy.

But Amy just raises her shoulders in innocence before walking over to help the girls. _Great_ , Beca thinks. Now she must go over and help as well.

* * *

It's two hours later and the girls don't even have a part of the tent standing. Everyone is still arguing about which side is the inside and which side is the outside of the tent. The furthest they got was about halfway before someone convinced the group it wasn't right, and then they broke it down again. Beca was starting to get really annoyed by the whole situation. She just wanted this tent to be up, so everyone could go to sleep and she could go back to her mix. She already had the perfect mash-up in her head, now she just needs her laptop and she needs to be alone. But that won't happen until they've figured out how this stupid tent works. Beca noticed the girls have all sat down on the grass with cans of soda and bottles of water, chatting about the latest gossip.

"Okay, everyone? Can we please get back to this? It's like your seventh break already, let's go!" Beca yells while struggling to get some poles in the tent herself.

"Bec, I think everyone deserves a little break." Chloe brings out in that sweet voice of hers.

"Why? We haven't accomplished anything since we got here! We can't even win from this tent. This tent is beating us, okay!" Beca's voice cracks and she really doesn't even know why. She had told everyone she was sure they'd be great at the World's, but sometimes she'd have her doubts. Chloe had, of course, rushed over to her and put her hand on her cheek, but Beca wasn't in the mood for touchy stuff and talk about feelings. "No, I'm fine, I just need this tent to be up." She hisses. "Okay, everyone? Can we do that? Right now, please. Thank you."

* * *

It's already dark when the girls are all lying in the tent, ready to go to sleep. Except for Beca. She went searching for a place to charge her laptop, so she could finally begin. But, like Amy had told her before she left, there probably isn't one on this entire property. She angrily makes her way back to the tent.

Chloe has already settled in between the girls and she's waiting for Beca to come back. Amy told her she went to charge her laptop, but that was more than a half an hour ago. She decides not to worry; Beca had already been in a bad mood for most of the day. _Perhaps she just needs some time alone_ , Cloe thinks when at the same time the tent gets zipped open. She watches Beca awkwardly crawling her way through the girls, finding Amy halfway through who needs to make a run for a toilet and Beca trying to go around her without falling. Chloe waits until Beca has lied down before turning her body towards her, expecting Beca to do the same.

"You seem tensed? Do you need a backrub?" Chloe tries to get the hair out of the smaller girl's face, but Beca annoyingly declines it by moving her head back.

"I am not tensed! And even if I was, how would you massage me? There's already parts of me touching people I'd rather not have touched. This tent is too small, I don't like it." Beca complains.

Chloe just smiles at the other girl, her eyes linger on Beca's face as if she's trying to remember every little detail of it, before Beca turns around and she crawls over to the place where Fat Amy used to lie. She positions herself behind Beca and starts rubbing her back. "Hmm, yeah not tensed at all, Bec."

"Shut up" she whispers back with a smile she's trying to hide. It's a good thing it's dark ánd that Chloe lies behind her, 'cause she feels her cheeks redden. Okay, so maybe she was tensed. And maybe she really needed one of Chloe's famous backrubs. And maybe she was just too stubborn to admit, because this retreat is making no sense and she was thinking about all the things she should be doing. But not anymore. With Chloe's hands on her body, she forgets everything and relaxes under her touch.

It must've been more than twenty minutes, but Chloe's hands are still moving. She has such strong hands. But soft at the same time. It feels great, the way Chloe keeps going from her neck, to the muscles between her shoulder blades, to the lowest bits of her back.

Chloe hears Fat Amy approaching the tent again, but decides to just continue with what she's doing. She notices Beca tensing up; she must've heard Fat Amy as well. She lets out a giggle and kisses the shoulder of the girl in front of her before resting her hands under her own face. Chloe knows Beca gets uncomfortable fast, especially about physical things.

"You can have my place, but you guys better not have loud sex tonight. I need my sleep."

Fat Amy's voice awakens a few of the Bellas who look up towards Beca and Chloe. Chloe just smiles and decides to let Beca do the talking.

"We were just.. Discussing some things okay, things for the World's. Nothing interesting. It was easier to talk.. like.. this." Beca feels like she has to let the other girls know they're not doing anything.

 _Nothing better than hearing the nervousness in Beca's voice_ , Chloe smiles, deciding to make it even better.

Beca can feel herself rambling. She should just shut up. They probably couldn't even see anything. Right? Suddenly, Beca feels one of Chloe's hands slide over her body, underneath her shirt, then stopping at her hipbone. Fuck! Beca feels like she just jumped up six feet into the air. She tries her best to lie still, but Chloe's fingers are now drawing circles on the girl's body. She holds back a moan that tried to escape, as she listens to the other girls slowly moving back into their sleeping positions. Even Fat Amy has lied down, and with a last " _yeah 'cause that's a good position to talk to each other_ ", everything is silent again.

Beca still feels every hair on her body standing up, but she can't confront Chloe just yet. Afraid that someone might still be awake, or the turn of her body awaking someone, she lays as still as can be. Minutes go by and Beca feels her eyes getting tired, but she doesn't wanna sleep. She turns her body around to face Chloe; to her satisfaction the resting hand stays on Beca's body as she moves.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" The brunette whispers. All she gets as a reply is a cute giggle and Beca knows she can't really be mad at the girl. She snuggles in and lays her head to rest in Chloe's neck, one arm around her body and a foot in between hers.

After a few minutes, Chloe breaks the silence. "You know one of my biggest regrets is that I didn't do enough experimenting in college." She whispers it, unsure if Beca is even awake to hear it, unsure she even wants her to hear it, unsure she wants her to answer. But she gets an answer anyway.

"Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Thanks for the continued support! I appreciate it so much. So here's the fight scene. I wanted to make it short like in the movie, and not stretch their fight out for chapters and chapters haha. I felt like it needed some music in it, but none of the songs from PP2 were fitting so I put in a song I like and if you don't know it (you probably don't haha) it's by Divided By Friday called Better Off. It was the only song I felt was right for the moment so there you go. Other song is Daniel Bedingfield's If You're Not The One. I don't owe either of them, obviously xd Having that said, the story is running to an end. I think maybe two more chapters, maybe more, depending on my inspiration haha. Enjoy the chapter ;) And tell me what you think please!**

* * *

The Bella's are woken by Aubrey's voice, telling them to wake up and get ready for the day. Chloe slowly opens her eyes and finds Beca cuddled up into her body. The ginger smiles at the sight of it and of what happened the night before. Beca's words still lingering in her head. " _Me too."_

The girls one by one get up and exit the tent, yawning and sighing about how early it was. The entire day was spent with vocal exercises; songs that weren't exactly Beca's favorites. The girl was grumpy the entire time and didn't do more than the required.

They moved on to the team building exercises on the water and in mud, which Chloe thought was amazing. That could also have something to do with the way Beca looked wearing that blue safety vest. Still, Beca didn't seem to be having fun. Chloe tried her best to get the little brunette excited about it, but her enthusiasm didn't do anything for Beca today. But Chloe didn't give up without a fight. When Beca went down the water slide, forced by Aubrey of course, she kept that straight face and Chloe couldn't help but jump on after her. With a loud scream and some laughter, she collapsed her body into Beca's right before the end of the slide, causing Beca to scold at her when she popped up out of the water. For the next ten minutes, Beca coughed excessively while shooting Chloe looks.

Alright, so maybe the redhead shouldn't have done that. But for some reason, seeing her girl grumpy always made her smile. Because, to Chloe, it means she has layers. She has things that upset her, things that make her angry, really angry sometimes. Chloe smiles at the ground while thinking about Beca's latest rant before they left the Bellas house. Something about how no one ever cleans up after themselves in the bathroom. But the thing Chloe likes most is things that annoy her; that make her that cute kind of grumpy. Because it means Beca stands for things. That there's things she doesn't like, or doesn't wanna do, for whatever reason that may be. She was her own person and Chloe admired her for that, no, _loved_ her for that.

They were finally allowed a water break and Chloe went up to the brunette.

"You're not having too much fun, are you?" Chloe had unconsciously put her hand on Beca's back.

"Not really. This makes no sense, seriously Chlo, I don't know why you brought us here." Beca snapped at the girl, stepping away from her so Chloe's hand was no longer on her body.

"Babe, I don't-"

"Don't fucking call me that, okay." Beca interrupted the other girl. She had noticed the other Bellas stopped talking and quietly started eavesdropping on her and Chloe. She let out a laugh before she continued. "This is all bullshit. I might not know how to win the World's, but I sure as hell know it's not by doing this, okay? I have better things to do than crawling through mud." She didn't want to snap at the girl she loves, but it's true. She should've been at home right now, finishing that mix tape and picking up that necklace.

"Is that so?" Chloe crosses her arms while softly nodding her head.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have come here." Beca takes a few steps back, leaving the older girl behind. She needs to calm down, because whenever her anger takes over, she does things she regrets.

"Oh, so you're just gonna leave me now?" Chloe fires back with tears in her eyes. All the other Bellas let out a shocking gasp and Beca stops her pace.

"Yes, Chlo! We were never gonna work anyway, okay! If you were smart, you'd let me walk away." So much for the ' _walking away before you say stuff you don't mean'_. She already regrets what she had said before the words had even left her mouth. It's just her first instinct when she gets mad; she pushes everyone away.

Beca takes one last look at the redhead in front of her, and then quickly turns around to continue her pace. She just needs to get out of here. She doesn't get far, though, maybe two or three angry steps before she feels her feet getting kicked off the ground and a few seconds later, she's hanging up in the air.

It's like the rush from getting trapped in a bear trap mixed with a high amount of fright and anxiety, caused her body to dismiss all the acrimony she had inside. Suddenly tears are streaming down her face and Beca is screaming down at the girls for help. It takes a few seconds for the brunette to calm herself down, holding a tight grip at the ropes. She looks down at the Bellas who are all standing in shock beneath her. All but Chloe. She's not in the same place she was when they were fighting, but she's also not nearly as close as the other girls.

"Chlo.." Beca has to swallow the lump in her throat. She has to do this right. "Chlo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I said. I love being with you, I love you, there I said it. I love you." Beca failed to keep her eyes dry at that last part. The trapped girl watches Chloe slowly taking steps towards her, she doesn't speak until she's passed the Bellas.

"Why wouldn't we work?"

Beca can feel the pain in Chloe's voice and she knows those words will echo through her head at least once a night. "I didn't mean that." Beca whispers back.

"Okay, so what other important thing did you have to do? What was more important than me?" Chloe's voice cracks and Beca can feel her heart breaking inside her chest.

"Nothing, okay? Nothing! You were the other thing, I was planning something and-" Beca wants to tell the girl everything, but Chloe doesn't let her.

"Just.. Forget it Beca. You don't have to lie." And with that, Chloe walks off in the opposite direction, leaving Beca, literally, hanging.

Beca thinks of things to say, but she knows there's no words she could speak to stop Chloe from walking away. A few seconds later, she falls face first to the ground. When she turns around, there's Lilly humming something about bats above her and Beca really doesn't care right now. She wrestles with the ropes until she's out and jumps up to run after Chloe. She sees the girl in the distance standing still and looking her way. She must've heard the sound her body made when it hit the ground. It only takes the little girl four big steps and then she's within Chloe's reach. While trying to control her breathing, she's still convinced there's nothing she could say to fix things with Chloe. So she does the only rational thing she can think of. Or maybe she hit her head harder than she thought?

" _What does it mean to be a man now?"_ Without a second thought, Beca starts to softly sing the first song that came to mind in this situation.  
" _What does it take to understand how  
_ _I took my time but I never got it right.  
_ _No, I wish I would have."_ _  
_

Beca hears the Bella's backing her up, which boosts her confidence a little. But Chloe still looks hurt and Beca doesn't feel anything right now but the sting in her chest. The tiny brunette just wants to crawl into a ball and cry, but Fat Amy's voice takes her by surprise and she knows she has to go on now.

" _If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?_ " Fat Amy sings to the beat of Beca's song.

" _You say goodbye  
Can't we just try to_" Beca continues, feeling quite a bit more confident with her best friend backing her up and helping her out.

" _If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?"_

Fat Amy is singing the song she and Beca practiced for Chloe so many times. Beca wanted it to be perfect, but now they're doing a mash up and it's sloppy, but great.

" _Too much to think about  
I doubt you'd take the time to hear me out but_" Beca feels like her whole body relaxes the moment she sees Chloe let out a small smile.

" _We'll make it through and I hope you are the one  
I share my life with_." Fat Amy steps back after those lines and joins the other Bellas in their backing vocals.

" _I'm not better off.  
I'm not better off.  
I don't wanna be alone._

 _I think you've always known_  
 _I'm not afraid to beg._  
 _Can we stop while we're ahead and_

 _Rewind._ "

Beca finishes the song and Chloe collapses into her body. All the Bella's start cheering and Fat Amy brings out a sarcastic " _you're welcome_ ", but all Beca hears is a little voice in her head. She releases herself from Chloe's grip and, with her hands places on the ginger's hips, she keeps her at distance. She gets a raised eyebrow and a grin back from the girl, but she doesn't let her get any closer. Beca closes her eyes and slowly releases the grip she has on the girl's hips. She clears her throat and opens her eyes again, finding Chloe's gaze instantly. She locks their eyes together and never once lets them go while she moves down to get on one knee.

Beca watches the shock in Chloe's face before she covers her mouth with her two hands. Now Beca just sees the sparkles in the girl's eyes.

"Miss Chloe Beale." Beca begins fully confided about what she's about to do. "Would you do me the honor and take my hand in.. Well let's start with a relationship." Beca jokes and a few Bellas let out a relieved laugh, as if Beca was actually gonna ask Chloe to marry her. Chloe herself lets out a laugh and watches Beca continue.

Beca decides to be more like herself when asking the next question. She shuts out everything else and right now, it's just her and Chloe. "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Chloe's smile could light up the entire world right now and Beca watches her take a small step towards her. "Of course!" She practically screams.

Before Beca can actually process it, Chloe's lips are already on hers and as fast as they came, as fast as they left. Chloe is now hanging around her neck and Beca can only think about how happy she is.

"You're so weird, you know that?" Chloe giggles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, thanks for following the story so far! I'm thinking one more chapter at least after this one. I just didn't want it to end where they got together (officially) but write a little bit more after that. Anyway, for now, enjoy the camp fire scene ;)**

* * *

The next night is spend at a camp fire, set up by Chloe and Aubrey as a surprise for the Bellas. They sit in a circle, eating marshmallows and talking about the number one topic of the day; Beca and Chloe. But the couple is lost in their own world. Chloe had saved her girl a seat next to her on the tree lump, but Beca took a seat on the ground, in between Chloe's legs. Chloe didn't ask why. She knew she'd fallen in love with an extraordinary girl from the day they met. This was just another one of Beca's weird things.

But she liked it. With her legs wrapped around Beca's torso, she felt a bit of power. Control, if you will. Chloe would occasionally run her fingers through the brunette's hair, kiss the top of her head and massage the girl's back if she felt like it. Because, after all these years, she now finally could.

"Honestly, I thought they'd been dating for the last four years, really." Stacy says truthfully.

"Yeah, they took way too long to get together. Although I heard a rumor that these two had a little naked alone time before Beca even auditioned for the Bellas, so." Cynthia Rose had finished her sentence and everyone around the campfire let out a simultaneous gasp, turning their gaze towards the couple that had been quiet the entire time they were the topic.

Beca's cheeks redden, but she acts like they didn't. "Okay, how about we talk about something else for a change?" Her comment is not taken in well by the group as she gets 'booh'd out and Amy even throws a marshmallow her way.

"Party pooper!" She yells as her marshmallow passes Beca's face before falling to the ground.

"Guys, I'm not gonna tell you about our shower .. Thing." Beca says awkwardly. She doesn't wanna talk about these kind of things. The girl always believed there was a line between public and private. And things that are private should stay private.

"So there was a naked meeting then!" Stacy yells enthusiastic.

"Now you have to tell us more." Fat Amy insists. "Was Chloe's hot body the reason you got into the Bellas?

From there on, the girls are all asking questions, more like screaming them at the couple, about what happened at the event.

"Okay guys, please. There was nothing sexy about it." Beca tries, and fails, to stop the group from talking about it.

"Well.." One word from Chloe's mouth and everyone's quiet. "It was very sexy." She says with a wink and a devious smile towards the group.

"Chlo!" Beca shrieks with a face of terror, while the group of girls all laugh, whistle and make kissing noises.

Chloe just pulls Beca closer to her by wrapping her arms around Beca's neck, as they watch the group goof around for a few more minutes.

"Okay, but seriously now. What's you guys' plan?" Cynthia asks when the girls have calmed themselves down a bit.

"What, us?" Beca got a little lost in Chloe's touch.

"Yes, now we're graduating and all. I mean.. You are graduating, right Chloe?" Amy asks careful.

"Of course I'm graduating." Chloe answers with a smile before running her fingers through Beca's hair once again. "Now that the reason I stayed for so long is leaving, there's nothing keeping me here."

Beca turns her body around while staying in between Chloe's legs. She pushes her body up using either side of the tree that Chloe is sitting on and she kisses her lips. She was going for a quick peck, but Chloe had different plans when she folded her arms around Beca's neck and used her legs that were already around the smaller girl's body to pull her in deeper.

It's hard to ignore the noises that are made by the girls around them, but Beca tries her best. It's not until she hears Fat Amy scream "get a room!", she separates their lips and lets the redhead breathe. Satisfied, she takes a seat next to the girl and rests her head on her shoulder. She sees Jessica looking at them with a smile. Beca smiles back, unconsciously. She's happy. Finally, uncontrollably and unlimitedly happy.

"So?" Cynthia Rose asks again. "Anything planned?"

"Not really." Chloe replies. She hasn't even thought about it, to be frank. She used to, before. But now that her and Beca are together, she's not worried. They'll make it work, whatever happens.

"Nope. We haven't really discussed any plans yet." Beca smiles at her love. "We should, though."

Chloe knows Beca means soon, not right now. But a song pops into her head and she can't resist.

" _I got my ticket for the long way 'round."_

Chloe pauses. For one, because she always gets lost in Beca's beautiful, dark eyes. And two, for the girl to pitch in.

" _Two bottles o' whiskey for the way."_

Chloe's smile grows when Beca sings back at her. _"And I sure would like some sweet company."_

 _"I'm leaving tomorrow, what'd you say?"_

After that, the girls all sing the chorus together. But it's different. It's not the original that the girls all know. And it's not Beca's audition version that only her and Aubrey know of. No, it's simpler. More harmony. More of everything. More like them, Chloe decides.

"Did we just find our sound back?" Beca asks with a lump in her throat.

"I think we did." Chloe answers without ever leaving Beca's gaze.

The group shares a round of applause and Fat Amy gives Chloe the credit.

"Oh don't thank me. It was Beca. And, all of you actually. This afternoon, when you sang me those songs? It was simple and beautiful. And a little messy." Chloe laughs. "But, that's who we are, right? We're simple, and beautiful, and messy."

"Word." Fat Amy brings out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, sorry for the late update, I was trying to see if I could go anywhere else with this story, but I couldn't think of anything. So this is the last chapter. It's also quite fitting to PP2, which was my plan in the first place. I wanna thank you all for following the story and leaving messages, it really meant a lot. I hope you like this last chapter, and stick with me if you want to, cause I'll be writing more Bechloe on here!**

* * *

"I can't believe we won." Beca says while spinning around in her work chair.

"I can't believe you didn't think we would!" Chloe throws a pillow at the girl from Beca's bed, where she had settled herself down on.

Beca is too late to catch the thing and lets out a squeal as it hit her face. When the pillow falls down to the ground, Beca keeps her eyes closed and smiles nodding. "Okay, Beale. If that's how you want it." She had opened her eyes mid-sentence and found Chloe on her bed trying to contain her laughter by hiding half her face in her hands.

Chloe watches Beca slowly making her way over to the bed and the redhead begs her to stop, even though she hadn't even started. Chloe curls herself up in a ball and sits at the very end of the bed, with a pillow between her upper body and her thighs for protection.

But Beca easily hops up the bed, landing on her knees and never breaking eye contact with the girl in front of her. Beca takes her sweet time and slowly crawls over to where Chloe is sitting. Chloe, who was so busy watching Beca's body movements, never saw the brunette reaching for a pillow on the bed, but she sure felt it a few seconds later as Beca was now continuously, and jokingly, hitting Chloe with the pillow.

After a few hits, Chloe is able to take the pillow from Beca. Thinking she won the fight, Chloe playfully asks Beca what she's gonna do now. Chloe didn't expect Beca to come with an answer so quickly. She hated the fact that Beca knew she couldn't stand being tickled. More so, she hated that Beca was immune to tickles, so there was literally nothing she could do. She could definitely not do anything about the sounds escaping her mouth or the way her body moved while Beca's hands were everywhere. Finally, Beca lets her go and Chloe falls face first on the bed, gasping for air.

Beca smiles satisfied at the battle she's just won. She lies down next to Chloe and stares at the ceiling until Chloe turns around as well, and they're both just looking up.

"It's so weird to see this room empty." Beca breaks the silence. Besides the chair, Beca's desk and her bed, there's nothing.

"I know." Chloe replies with a cracked smile. "Can't believe we're leaving today."

"Yeah. Me neither." Beca sighs. "We had a good run, though, didn't we?"

Chloe just smiles as an answer. "Come on, it's time." Chloe says enthusiastic as she drags Beca up and after her to the living room.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Emily asks confused?

"It's tradition." Beca says proudly.

"Here, I'll show you." Fat Amy says while walking up the stairs and getting ready to slide down it.

Beca reaches for Chloe's hand and they share a smile while Amy races down the stairs with a lot of noise. The last few Bellas in the house that came to watch, Flo, Lilly, Beca and Chloe, are not impressed. Amy did this all the time.

"Whoo! Alright, I'm ready to move on now." Amy says while already getting one of her many bags and swinging it over her shoulder. "Come on Legacy, get up there! I ain't got all day."

Chloe pulls Beca away from the other's while Emily was getting ready to follow Amy up. Chloe struggles to find words to speak, and Beca can tell.

"Babe, what's up? You can tell me."

"I don't know, this leaving thing is getting too much, Becs." Chloe brings out with a cracked smile and watery eyes.

"Okay, let's sit down for a sec." Beca easily pushes the girl back to the couch and sits down next to her. She wants to let her girlfriend know everything will be okay, but Beca has never been good with words. So she just wraps her body around Chloe's and holds her without saying anything. It was the only thing she could think of, because although she would never admit it, it was hard on her, too. Leaving. They lived in this house for three years and shared good and bad with each other. Beca had lost in this house, but also gained. She gained Chloe. A beautiful ginger girlfriend who is always able to make her smile. Now, all Beca wants, is to make her smile. But they're all leaving and Beca knows smiling is not appropriate for this moment.

"Legacy totally failed that, guys! You missed something hilarious, I'm telling you." Fat Amy yells while walking into the living room where Beca and Chloe were seated.

"Okay, so I need a little practice. I'll be better next time when you all come visit." Emily replies with her usual awkwardness mixed with happiness.

Chloe had unwrapped herself from Beca, but stayed in her touch. "Visit?" She just asks.

"Yeah dude, we have to come back like once a month. Can't leave our Legacy on her own." Fat Amy gets all her bags and boxes from the ground and with a last "See you aca-bitches later!" Amy is out the door, quickly followed by Flo and Lilly, and Emily, too, who went to help carry boxes.

"We'll come back?" Chloe questions with a big smile and lights in her eyes.

"Of course we will." Beca just smiles back at the beautiful girl in front of her.

"Okay." Chloe nods. "Okay, we should go, too. How about I get the van?"

"And I get to carry the boxes? Really, Beale?" Beca laughs. "No, it's fine, you can get the van." She chuckles.

Chloe excitingly jumps up and down, kisses Beca's cheek, and heads out the door. Beca starts getting the boxes and smiles while thinking about how her girlfriend was basically in tears only minutes ago. If this is what she's gonna have to deal with everyday living with Chloe Beale, she was more than ready.

Chloe parks the van in front of the Bellas House and jumps out the car. "Are you still not done?!" She yells at the tiny brunette who's carrying three boxes at once.

"Zip it, you!" Beca throws back with a smile. "There's like three more, so how about you put these in the car already, then I'll get the rest."

"Okay, wait, wait, wait!" Chloe yells while making her way over to Beca, who instantly stopped at the first 'wait'. Chloe reaches the girl and loosely hangs her arms around Beca's neck and pulls her in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" Beca grins when their lips separated again.

"It's because I love you! And I can't wait to live together." Chloe says with puppy eyes and a matching smile.

"I love you, too. But we really have to go now, or we'll still be driving after midnight." Beca releases herself from Chloe's grip and kisses her hand before making her way back into the house.

"Driving after midnight isn't so bad?" Chloe yells at the girl in the house while putting the boxes in the back of the minivan.

Beca comes walking back holding the three last boxes. "Not for you, it isn't. But I'm the one who has to listen to you snore." She puts them in the van and together they grab the last remaining boxes that are stacked on the grass.

"Shut up!" Chloe giggles. "I don't snore." She blushes. When everything is in the car, the girls take a last look around the Bellas front porch. "Is that all, Becs?"

"Yup. That's all the "Bhloe" boxes in the house." Beca makes sure Chloe understands she doesn't like that name. "I can't believe Amy convinced you to use that!"

"What?! It saves a lot of time if you just write "Bhloe" instead of both our names. And I also happen to like it, so." Chloe says while opening the door to the passenger's seat.

"Please! There's like ten better names she could've come up with for us!" Beca laughs while entering the driver's side. She starts the car and looks at Chloe, who was already looking at her. "Ready, Chlo?"

"Ready, Becs." Chloe just smiles.

And then they ride off.


End file.
